


(fits like) a g(love)

by foxymoley, PaperAnn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn





	(fits like) a g(love)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Fits Like) a g(Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081469) by [PaperAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn). 



[](https://ibb.co/bUOJFq)  



End file.
